


does autumn fall every year

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ......mostly, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Non-Consensual, breast spanking, tags will be updated but it will continue to be non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellamy takes what he wants from Clarke
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	does autumn fall every year

He has her immobilized. Hands tied behind her back, around bed post and her ankles tied to the leg of the bed frame. She’s stark naked and stretched wide open for him to see her pink, glistening cunt in all its glory.

Bellamy has another piece of rope in hands, he smirks at Clarke’s apprehensive face before wrapping it around her breast, pushing her tits together tightly, her nipples instantly stiffens.

“Look at that,” he almost licks his lips and flicks one of the nipples, hard.

When she hisses, he rolls the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger earning a yelp from her. He does it again, harder, just to hear her whimper louder.

“Bellamy,” she cries, tears already staining her face. He knows she’s going to be so much worse and begging so much harder in a while, “Please don’t do this.”

“Why not, princess?” he asks innocently. She almost believes that he’s innocent, he just doesn’t realize that he’s hurting her.

The thought flies away when he slaps her breast, intently watching it juggle.

“Does that hurt?” he chuckles at her open mouthed expression of pain.

He rains blows after blows left and right, relishing in the feel of her soft flesh under his harsh palm and the sight of her pale skin turning the shade of her pussy.

“Bellamy, stop!”

She’s struggling, fruitlessly trying to hide her chest from him by moving as much as the ropes tying her down would allow. It doesn’t work, in fact has the opposite affect as her movement represent her humping up and down, the more she struggles.

His fingers flutter on the underside of her boobs where the rope has rubbed raw against the skin.

Bellamy bends down and takes a nipple in his mouth, suckling softly. Clarke almost sighs at the soft treatment before bites down hard and squeezes her boob simultaneously.

Her scream goes straight to his groin and she can feel his hard cock rubbing against her thing through the material of his pant. And despite herself, she can’t help her wet pussy clenching over thin air, hoping there was something.

He continues to nibble and claw at her breast, pulling away only when he is satisfied with their abused look; the bite marks he left on her sensitive nipple bleeding sluggishly.

She looks up at him in silence when he sits back on his knees between her legs.

“What?” he taunts again, “No more begging?”

She swallows her sob and turns her face away, as much as she can.

“Finally learned your lesson, huh.” he gently wipes away her tears and snot. “There is more to come.”


End file.
